White Lie
by Shad0wpLay
Summary: Persona prevented Natsume from being close to Mikan. So Mikan will be hurt and will accidentally use her other alice. Mikan has an other alice? And a new friend? find out!
1. Chapter 1

"White Lie"

**Mikan's batch: 15**

**CHAPTER 1**

Mikan is now a special star student because she has good grades and mastered the nullification. Mikan have grown up very well she even has her own fan club. She's damn hot gorgeous with angelic smile plastered on her face.

After class Mikan decided to confess to Natsume so she went to the sakura tree and there he is.

"_Should I tell him?? Okay it's okay if he rejects me but I hope our friendship will be the same. Well here goes."Mikan thought._

Then Mikan went closer to where Natsume is sitting, took a deep breath and Mikan called him.

"NATSUME!!!! Mikan screamed. Then Mikan run towards Natsume.

"What do you want polka dots??"Natsume asked.

"Hmm, Natsume I just want you to" Mikan was cut off by Natsume being impatient.

What is it?? I don't have all day you know! Natsume complained.

"Uh okay I...I...I... Like you!! No! I love you!! Mikan said a bit nervous.

"Hn. Go away and get lost I don't need you anyway."Natsume said coldly.

"And I don't love you either." Natsume added.

_Mikan I'm sorry I can't tell you! Darn you persona!! I really love you Mikan! I'm sorry. Natsume thought._

With that Natsume walked away leaving a heart broken Mikan alone and lonely.

Mikan cried her heart out and she didn't seem to notice that it's already night but she continues to cry even more. She didn't move an inch but sat there and cried when someone approached her.

"_Why??? Why did I tell him I'm such an idiot I should keep that instead but I can't hold it any longer but that's too much!" Mikan thought while crying harder._

"Mikan why are you crying for him??

You shouldn't love him in the first place if you don't want to get hurt right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah but you can't stop your self to fall in love right??"Mikan answered him a question. **(Silly hehe)**

"That's right but you fell in love with the wrong person Mikan." the guy said.

"Okay okay you win but could you just encourage me?? And may I know who you are??" Mikan asked

"Oh I forgot about that. Sorry My Name is Kanji Ichikawa."Kanji replied smiling.

"Oh nice to meet you but how did you know my name??" Mikan asked a bit confused.

"That's not important since you're popular right??"

Uh,I think so. Mikan replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"So how did you know about me being rejected??"

"Well you see I've been here for along time that I accidentally witnessed that. Kanji replied.

"So you're a stalker?? Mikan teased him.

"Uh……

"No just kidding" Silly! Mikan said and gave a giggle.

"That's better!"

"Huh?

"Well you see you looked prettier when you smile." Kanji said that make Mikan blushed.

"Come to think of it I didn't see you here are you new??" Mikan asked then puts her finger on her cheek.

"Yeah I will be introducing tomorrow! I wish we could be classmates" Kanji said with a smile.

"Yeah." Mikan replied.

"You should go to sleep now or you'll be late for class tomorrow."

"Right you should sleep also Kanji."

"I think I will stay here just for awhile before going to my room."

"Okay see yah!" Mikan said and waved her goodbye then walks away towards the girl's dormitory.

_Whew! I think that's it for now. Kanji thought and went to his room and went to sleep._

**END OF CHAPTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

"White Lie"

**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**

**CHAPTER 2**

It's a bright morning while a certain brunette is still sleeping.

When suddenly the sun light strikes through her cute face!

"Uh." Mikan said while rubbing her eyes looking at her clock.

_It's still early but better gets ready for class. I don't want to be late. Mikan thought sadly._

Mikan took a bath, brush her teeth, brush her hair and after she ate her breakfast she walked out of her room.

While walking Mikan is reminiscing of what happened yesterday.

"_I can't blame him if he doesn't love Me.-__**sighs-**_

Mikan is walking to her classroom while spacing out and she didn't even realized that she just passed by Natsume.

"_What's wrong with her? Did she even notice me? Better ask her." Natsume thought._

Natsume walked side by side to Mikan but Mikan still didn't notice him.

Natsume got annoyed that Mikan just ignored him.

"Oi polka." Natsume called out and stopped in his tracks.

But Mikan still didn't notice and continue to walk to their classroom.

Natsume got really annoyed and walked fast to her and faced her.

"Oi polka" Natsume called out again.

She stopped when she realized that someone is blocking her way.

"Oh it's just you." Mikan said while staring him coldly. Natsume noticed that her eyes are filled with sadness. She didn't want to see him because of what he did to her. So when she was about to walk away Natsume caught her wrist to stop her.

"Hey don't ever turn your back to me when I'm talking."

"Why should I??" Mikan asked coldly while deep inside, she is hurt and crying.

"Tsk." Was Natsume's reply and loosened his grip on her wrist.

Mikan felt it and took the chance. Mikan run fast and quickly went inside their classroom.

Natsume sighed and went also to their classroom.

Mikan entered the room and ignored all of her classmate even Hotaru, Mikan just sat down with a frown in her face then she looked outside through the window as if not caring to the world.

Natsume and Ruka entered the room right after Mikan and sat down in their seat ignoring their fan club. Natsume took his manga and put it to cover his face while Ruka just sat there patting his bunny.

After a few minutes, Mr. Narumi entered their classroom with a big smile on his face.

When the students noticed Mr. Narumi they quickly sat down and to listen to their teacher.

"Okay class we'll have a new student. Please come in."

The door opened and a Brown haired guy with dark brown eyes is walking and stopped when he is in front of the class.

The girls started to create a noise with their screams and giggling when they saw a very handsome guy in front of them.

"Please introduce your self." Mr. Narumi said to snap them back to their thoughts.

"Yo, I'm Kanji Ichikawa." Kanji said coolly while staring at Mikan and realized that she wasn't paying attention then he frowned.

Almost the girls screamed and some fainted when they heard his voice.

"Any questions my dear students??"

A guy raised his hand and Mr. Narumi nodded.

"What's your Alice??" The random guy asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Kanji said coldly while giving him a death glare.

"So any other questions??" Mr. narumi butted in.

"What's his star rank?? A girl asked.

"Well, he's top star student." Mr. Narumi answered for him.

The class went quite when they heard that he is a top star and Mr. Narumi took this as a chance.

"Since you're new you'll have a partner, please choose now."

"I want Mikan sakura to be my partner."

When Natsume heard this he turned his attention to him while sending him a death glare then kanji saw this and sends him back a death glare. While Mikan is still staring blank at the window not paying attention to the world.

"Miiikaaan.." Mr. Narumi called out cheerfully.

Then Mikan's seatmate elbows her to pay attention.

"Huh??" Mikan asked very confused Mr. Narumi sighed and tells her that Kanji wants her to be his partner.

"Okay its fine with me." Mikan said while smiling.

"Oi polka did you forgot that I'm your partner??"

"No" Mikan said half shouting.

"Okay kanji Mikan already have a partner so would you mind choose someone else??" Mr. Narumi asked nervously.

"No, if my partner is not Mikan I choose no one." Kanji said coldly while glaring at natsume.

Then the girls frowned because none of them will be Kanji's partner

"Hn." Natsume said then started reading again his manga.

"But Mr. Narumi can I sit beside Mikan??"

"Of course." Mikan said cheerfully and stood up from her seat giving way to kanji.

"_Damn you freak. If you ever lay your filthy hands on her I will burn you to crisp." Natsume thought angrily but kept himself cool._

Then Kanji went to his seat beside Mikan.

"Mikan it's nice to see you again" Kanji greeted while smiling.

"Yeah" Mikan replied not cheerful and fake a smile but Kanji saw her eyes filled with sadness that make him mad.

"_If you ever hurt Mikan again, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you Hyuuga." Kanji thought while staring at Mikan sadly._

The class ended still Mikan wasn't paying attention while Kanji is staring sadly at her. On the other hand Natsume is burning in jealousy.

Mikan is packing her things and was about to go when kanji asked her to walk around. Mikan nodded and walked side by side with Kanji, there was a deafening silence when they are walking.

"_I can't stay in this condition forever but what should I do??" Mikan thought and suddenly a tear fell down through her cheek._

Kanji saw this and quickly wipe it with his thumb.

"Mikan please don't cry." Kanji pleaded.

Then Mikan burst out crying while hugging Kanji very tight.

"But Kanji I can't stop myself from crying." Mikan said in between of her cries, hugging Kanji tighter. Unknown to them there's a pair of red eyes watching their every move.

"Kanji I think I need to rest now. Thanks for comforting me." Mikan said with a sad smile.

"Okay"

Then Kanji accompany Mikan to her room.

"Thanks Kanji"

"It's nothing."

"Well then good bye and good night."  
"Yeah. Take a good rest Mikan."

"Okay." Then Mikan closed the door and Kanji went to his room too to take a rest.

"_It's so hard and painful to know that the person you love most is not there for you, but the one who make you feel sad." Mikan thought._

After minutes of crying Mikan stopped and decided to outside still can't sleep and her eyes full of sadness and anger.

She walked outside of her room and was spacing out while walking a guy bumped her accidentally. Mikan fell from her butt, the guy is tough so he just stood there and maintains his balance.

"Watch where you going stupid."

Mikan got mad when he heard her called stupid. She stood up and glaring at him coldly and really mad.

"_I'll let feel how I feel right now." Mikan thought and she thinks that she want him to feel how much pain he have caused to her._

Then suddenly the guy crouched in pain from his whole body.

Mikan got shocked of what happened but just shrug it off and just smirk at the helpless guy in front of her. Then Mikan just left him alone there not caring a single thing.

Somewhere

"Just as I thought" A guy said a bit laughing and amazed.

Mikan went to the sakura tree and sat there silently.

She leaned her back to the tree while staring at the sky full of stars.

"_What just I have done earlier?? Do I have other Alice?? I just felt like it and it makes me feel a bit better. To see someone in pain beside me that makes me feel better. Mikan thought._

"**Don't you know Mikan that you have the most powerful Alice??" Mikan heard a Masculine voice said to her.**

"Who's there??" Mikan asked to no one while standing up turning around finding where the voice came from.

"**Just think what you've done earlier."**

"Answer me. I said who's there. Mikan stated getting annoyed.

"**It's not important Mikan, just do what you like and you'll be able to know what your Alice is."**

"You know, you piss me off. Just tell me who you are. Mikan said but no answer comes. And Mikan started to asked again and again.

Just then someone heard her voice and went to where the voice cam from due to curiosity.

Mikan saw a raven haired guy Yeah it's Natsume looking at her and she just looked back at him.

Natsume walked closer to her, then Mikan turned her back and was about to walk when Natsume spoke.

"Oi who are you talking a while ago??"  
Then Mikan faced him. "It's none of your business, and for your information I have my name and it's Mikan"

"Hn, I think you're just so stupid that talking to yourself."

Mikan didn't reply but walks away leaving Natsume.

"_What is wrong with her?" Natsume thought._

Natsume went to his room still thinking about a certain brunette until he fell asleep.

While Mikan is still awake practicing her new Alices.

Somewhere

" She is my Masterpiece. A guy said.

**End of chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Just please submit a review for me. Well thanks for reading.**

**Thanks………**


	3. Chapter 3

"White Lie"

CHAPTER 3

It was a beautiful morning when a knock on Mikan's door were heard.

"_Who could that be early in the morning??" Mikan asked clueless._

Then Mikan went to her door and slowly opened it.

Mikan saw a brown haired guy looking at her with a smile plastered in his face.

"Kanji what made you went here??" Mikan asked emotionless.

"Oh nothing Mikan I just want to ask you if you want to go to central town today since we don't have classes." Kanji asked.

"Okay, just wait there." Mikan said pointing at her couch.

Then Kanji went inside of her room, closed the door and sat on her couch.

Mikan went to her bathroom to take a bath while Kanji is there on the couch waiting for her.

"_I don't know why Persona wants Mikan." Kanji thought._

After a few minutes of waiting Mikan got out of her Bathroom only with her robe.

"Kanji can you wait a few minutes more??" Mikan asked while walking towards Kanji.

Then Kanji heard her voice so he lifted his head to see Mikan in her robe. Kanji was stunned and blushing like a tomato.

"U-uh Su-sure." Kanji replied nervously avoiding the sight of Mikan.

"Thanks.' Mikan replied calmly then took her clothes and went to the bathroom again. Kanji sighed in relief when Mikan is gone.

After a few Minutes Mikan comes out of the bathroom with a pretty outfit.

"Kanji let's go?"  
"Uh yeah sure." Kanji replied then took Mikan's hand.

Then they headed to the buss stop and went to central town.

They ate ice cream, fluff puffs, window shopping and play some king of stuffs, Mikan is not smiling just emotionless face.

Kanji noticed this and smile.

. While Natsume is going to the girl's dormitory to visit Mikan.

"Mikan would you like to the Sakura tree?" Kanji asked her in a sweet tone.

"Okay." Mikan replied.

Mikan and Kanji are walking side by side heading to the Sakura tree when Kanji spoke.

"Mikan I'm glad that you've move on."

"Yeah, last night I clear my mind and I just known that it's just a waste for loving someone that doesn't even care a thing to you. Mikan said calmly and emotionless shown in her face.

"That's right Mikan. No one can hurt you again. And take this. That bracelet will help you." Kanji said while putting the bracelet on Mikan's wrist.

"Thanks kanji and I will never let anyone hurt me. If they hurt me I won't hesitate to kill them." Mikan said coldly.

Kanji smiles. "That's right Mikan. No one should have the guts to hurt you."

"Yeah, and I want to rest now Kanji. Would you like to accompany me to my room?"

"Of course Mikan, I'd love to. Shall we? Kanji asked her. Mikan nodded in agreement and they walked side by side while holding hands.

When they reached their destination, they saw a raven haired guy leaning on the wall right beside Mikan's door.

Mikan just ignored him then faced Kanji to say good bye.

"Thanks kanji. Goodbye." Mikan said emotionless.

"It's nothing, well goodbye too. Kanji replied then gave a peck on Mikan's cheeks.

Natsume was jealous to see Kanji kissing Mikan in the cheeks but hid it and approached Mikan.

"Oi polka let's talk." Natsume said then he held Mikan's wrist but Mikan jerked his hand and stood straight like nothing happened. Kanji saw this and smirked.

"What do you want to talk Hyuuga??" Mikan asked coldly while staring.

Natsume were shocked to hear Mikan's voice full of sadness and hatred but kept him cool and said.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume shouted really mad.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Maybe you're the one who's not right." Mikan said still calm and emotionless.

"Well Mikan take a good rest and don't forget our meeting later okay??."Kanji asked then Mikan nodded and closed her door.

Kanji was about to go when Natsume spoke.

"Oi what did you do to Mikan??"

"Huh? I did nothing to Mikan but what if I say what did you do to Mikan??"

Natsume was left there dumbfounded.

Then kanji went to his room and take a rest too.

"_I love her but I can't have her. What the hell is wrong with that Persona??" Natsume thought._

Natsume have to meet Persona tonight so he headed to the northern forest to meet Persona.

Since its still afternoon he just sat and leaned his back to a tree in a forest.

"_What the hell is wrong with Mikan?? Arghh dam you. I wonder why persona doesn't want me to be close to Mikan. Natsume thought._

While he is thinking someone caught his attention.

"_Huh is that Mikan?" Natsume asked himself._

Natsume stood up and went closer to a girl with brunette hair.

"Oi what are you doing here?? I thought you'd take a rest??"

Then Mikan lifted her head to see who's talking to her.

Mikan saw Natsume looking straight in her eyes then Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt walking away to the Sakura tree.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you owned this tree." Mikan said coldly and sarcastically.

Natsume got mad of what Mikan said and pulled her back and pinned her to the tree's trunk, Mikan just stared Natsume coldly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?? Natsume shouted really mad and saw Mikan wearing a bracelet.

"I said nothing." Mikan replied calmly staring in his eyes emotionless.

"No it's not."

"How long do you want to pin me in this stupid tree?? Mikan asked him coldly.

"I will only let you go when you answer my question." Natsume stated and still pinning Mikan while looking straight in her no life eyes.

Mikan got irritated and used her Alice to escape from Natsume. Suddenly Mikan let out a light from her body and Natsume thrown away from her.

Then Mikan went closer to Natsume and looked at him with so much disgust and anger.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again." Mikan said coldly while walking towards the northern forest.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume asked to no one. _I just want to see your smile again. Natsume thought._

Unknown to them someone is watching the whole scene and seems enjoying it.

"Say what do you want from Mikan??" A guy asked.

"She's powerful and maybe AAO know about this so better keep her away from them."

"The Nullifying Alice is that powerful?"

"You'll see tonight what else that girl can be." A guy said very confident with her answer.

Back to Mikan

Mikan sat down under a tree waiting for Kanji.

"_I really hate you Natsume for bringing me to this kind of state. You acted like you care and after you will just hurt me again but too bad you can't hurt me again. You'll pay Natsume. I'll make your life living hell like what you did to me. Out of the light and forever in darkness. Mikan thought and unconsciously fell asleep._

After a few Minutes Kanji arrived at their meeting place and saw Mikan taking a nap.

Kanji smiled when he saw Mikan sleeping like an angel and tried waking her up.

"Mikan wake up, Mikan" Kanji said softly while shaking Mikan gently.

Mikan rubs her eyes while staring at kanji. "Uh Kanji is that you??" Mikan asked calmly.

"Yes. Mikan come on we'll be late for our first mission." Kanji said calmly while giving Mikan a hand.

"Uh Okay." Mikan said while taking Kanji's hand to help her stood up.

Then they went to the northern forest to meet persona.

When they got to Persona Mikan saw Natsume and felt mad seeing him.

"I'm glad you're not late Ms. Sakura.

Then Natsume were shocked seeing Mikan as his new partner.

"Whatever." Mikan said coldly.

"So what is our first mission Persona??" Kanji butted in.

"Okay, Black Cat here's your new partners Mikan Sakura and Kanji Ichikawa. You know them right Black Cat??

Natsume didn't reply.

"Stop wasting my time you idiot tell me what's the mission already??" Mikan said coldly while staring Persona as if she wants to kill him.

Persona smiled to hear her with such a cold voice which likes a melody to his ears.

"Well Ms. Sakura you'll have to wear a mask to before you goes to a mission." Persona said to her softly then he threw a white mask to Mikan and black mask to kanji.

"You'll be called black Rose and shadow for you Kanji." Persona added.

"What an ugly name." Mikan said but deep inside she liked it. _"Nice name"_

"Give me the Map and instruction; I don't need this pathetic partner anyway." Natsume said while smirking at Mikan.

"Well let's see about that." Mikan shot back.

Then Persona Give them the map and told them the instructions.

Mikan and kanji wear their masks and jump from tree to tree.

When they saw a black limo, they blocked there way. 5 men got out of the limo wearing a sunglasses and black suit.

Natsume attacked first and burned men into ashes.

While Kanji just stood there throw ice daggers towards the man's leg. The man crouched in pain when he felt something sharp poke his leg. He saw an ice on his leg as the ice covers his whole body and froze to death.

Natsume and Kanji watched Mikan just stand there doing nothing.

"Don't act cool little girl." A man shouted running towards Mikan but mikan snapped her finger and the man fell unconsciously to the ground.

Then Mikan turned her gazed into the man shivering to scared and went closer to the man and poke his forehead and fell asleep.

Both of the guys were shocked by the actions of Mikan.

"Kanji come on, it's late. Mikan said calmly like nothing happened.

"Uh.. Yeah." Kanji replied and went towards Mikan and they started to walked leaving Natsume alone.

"_So that's why Persona wants her badly. She's just so powerful." Kanji thought while staring at Mikan._

This was the only Natsume's mind right now. _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?? MIKAN MULTI ALICE USER??"_

Then he also walks back to the forest where Persona is.

Mikan, Kanji and Natsume just arrived there.

"You did great black rose."

"Whatever."

"Oi Persona Is polka a multi Alice user??" Natsume asked seriously.

"It's none of your business stupid."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Like I care."

"Hn."

Persona just watched them happily while Kanji is just staring at Mikan.

"Okay I'll just inform you when your new mission is. You can go now." Persona said while fading through the darkness.

"Hn, Kanji let's go." Then Mikan faced Kanji and took his hand walking away.

Natsume's burning in jealousy just watched them leave and stay there a few minutes and also went to his room to take a rest.

**End of chapter. Hope you like.**

**Please submit a review for me………… Thanks…………..-**


	4. Chapter 4

"White Lie"

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Please review…. Enjoy reading…**

**And thanks for all of you're reviews and support… I promise that I will make this good…ahehheh**

**Chapter 4**

Next day

Mikan woke up early and did her daily routine.

"Knock knock knock" " Mikan it's me Kanji"  
Mikan heard it and opened the door.

"Good morning, are you ready Mikan??" Kanji asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, good morning too."  
"Well let's go." Kanji said and they walked side by side, Mikan just kept silent while Kanji just staring at her lovingly.

"What is it Kanji?? Do I have dirt on my face??" Mikan asked emotionless.

"Huh? Oh nothing Mikan, you're just so beautiful that I can't keep my eyes on you."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Mikan said irritated.

Mikan and kanji arrived at their classroom and spotted Natsume leaning on the wall, they just ignored him but Natsume spoke.

"Oi polka dots you're a multi Alice user right?? "

"It's none of you business stupid." Mikan said coldly not even bothering to look at him.

"Your bracelet is it a control device??" Natsume asked again.

Mikan remembered with her bracelet. _" Better hide it to everyone." _Mikan didn't answer his question and just went inside the room kanji just following her.

"Good morning Mikan." A group of fan boys greeted her with hearts in their eyes.

"Good morning too." Mikan greeted emotionless and before she sat down to her seat, Mikan greeted Hotaru.

'Is that Mikan??" A random guy asked.

"Yeah but why isn't she smiling??"

"Yeah but it makes her hotter and cool." Another guy said then they all cheered in unison.

"Good morning Hotaru" Mikan greeted with a small smile then she felt a slight pain in her wrist but just ignored it.

"Good morning." Hotaru greeted her emotionless but her eyes shows concern. _"I got very busy with my inventions and not noticed the changed of Mikan's attitude. Hotaru thought then frowns while Mikan sat down to her seat staring at the sky through the window._

Then Natsume and Ruka went inside the classroom and took their seats ignoring their stupid fan club.

Natsume sat down staring at Mikan while reading his manga.

Ruka got curious why Mikan isn't greeting him and got a emotionless face.

"Natsume is something wrong with Mikan??" Ruka asked hoping to get a good answer.

"Ask her not me."

Ruka sighed and was about to stand up when Mr. Narumi came in.

"_Maybe later" Ruka thought._

"Okay class, Good morning class and please take your seats."

Then the students took their seats and kept quite.

"Mikan Sakura will be in dangerous ability type from now on."

Some students got shocked and some just ignored it.

"But Sir Nullifying Alice is not dangerous." Hotaru said.

"It's just that Mikan's Alice got stronger and has new Alice."

Hotaru was speechless and all of the other students.

Mikan is not listening and just continue staring at the sky.

"Class we'll have a meeting so it's free today. Bye." Mr. Narumi waved and went out of the room.

They packed their things and leave the room while 5 students are still there sitting not even moving an inch.

Then Mikan and kanji stood up heading for the door when Hotaru blocked it.

"Mikan what's this all about?" Hotaru asked blocking their way.

Mikan stooped and also kanji. "So you're interested after all… Well here. First I Got dumped, second you're busy, third I got new friend, forth I discover my new Alice and fifth I became a new Mikan. Mikan explain coolly.

" _Mikan got dumped by who?? Ruka and Hotaru thought._

"Mikan we should go now." Kanji said looking at Mikan.

"Whatever." Mikan replied walking away to the others when Natsume caught her wrist but Mikan used her electric Alice while glaring at Natsume. Then Natsume let go of her wrist with a slight burned in his hand. Mikan went out of the room with kanji not even looking at the others.

"Oi Hyuuga what happened to Mikan??"

"I dumped her."

"But why I know you like her even though you didn't tell me." Ruka butted in.

"Who said I like her huh?? And I have my own reasons that does not concern any of you" Then Natsume left the room leaving Ruka and Hotaru.

"I guessed will just have to wait for Natsume to admit he likes her." Ruka said. Hotaru didn't speak and then they also leave the room.

Back to Mikan and Kanji

"Mikan do you really like Natsume that much??" Kanji asked sadness shown in his eyes.

"No after what he did to me. All I know is that I HATE HIM." Mikan said out loud with anger and sadness but still emotionless.

Kanji smiled and tapped Mikan's shoulder.

"It's okay Mikan I'm here for you no matter what." kanji said.

"Hn" Mikan said emotionless.

"Mikan may I ask what your new Alice is??"  
"I don't know, it just came when I wanted it." A/N: What should I do with Mikan's Alice… Arghh.. I can't think of anything… hehhe

"What do you mean??"

"I don't know"

"Well never mind that."

"Kanji I just have some business to do, I'll just follow later Okay. Mikan said then leaved Kanji alone not even waiting his answer.

Mikan is walking through the dark forest and stopped in front Persona.

"What do you want??" Mikan asked coldly.

"Nothing I just want to in form you that you should obey all my commands." Persona said suddenly Persona appeared in front of Mikan and shoved her hair to her ear and put a control device in her left ear.

"Hn." Mikan said trying to take off the control device but it won't. Mikan got irritated.

"Take this thing off right now." Mikan said angrily and a sudden pain from her wrist gave her. "Arhh" Mikan crouched in pain while holding her pink wrist.

"Well you can't take it off that easily you know." Persona said while his fingers are running through her soft hair.

"Shut up." Mikan said then slap his hands away from her hair.

He smirked then distance with her.

"Just obey me and you won't suffer." Persona said then vanished from her sight.

"Stupid." Mikan said then sat down under some trees while rubbing her pink wrist._ "So when I let out an emotion this stupid thing gave some pain my wrist huh." Mikan thought then rest her back at the tree trunk and closed her eyes while someone is enjoying her presence._

Natsume walked a little closer to Mikan_ "she's so peaceful when she is sleeping." Natsume thought then was about to touch her when Mikan opened her blank eyes._

"What do you think you're doing??" Mikan asked him coldly.

"I just want to touch your face." Natsume replied coolly.

Mikan was shocked that he admitted it but just shrug it off.

"So you're going to harass me when I'm sleeping huh??" It's not different from a pervert like you."

"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are, you just admitted it."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine." Natsume said in defeat._" This idiot got smarter than I thought."_

Mikan stood up dusted her skirt when Natsume got her wrist.

"Mikan I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean it." Natsume apologized to her while Mikan is just staring blank with anger at him.

"It's okay now Natsume." Mikan said trying to be cheerful then the bracelet gave a slight pain again.

"Really??"

"Well yeah because you succeed of hurting me" Mikan said her face was emotionless but tears are flowing from her eyes then she walked away. Natsume let go of her watching her retreating figure.

Mikan stopped from her tracks and sat down from a near by bench while rubbing her a bit red wrist still crying but with emotionless face. _"This thing is causing me pain more often." Mikan thought then wipes away her tears and looked at the stars._

"I wish I have a star that won't leave me." Mikan said to no one and got answer by someone.

"Mikan you have me." A masculine voice said.

Mikan looked where the voice came from and saw Kanji smiling at her.

Mikan turned her head away from him and said. "Let's go now we'll be late for our mission." Then stood up and followed by Kanji.

Kanji frown and sighed. _"I see she still can't forget him." Kanji thought with a slight jealousy and anger._

Mikan and Kanji has just arrived in their meeting place and Kanji noticed Natsume is there already and got irritated. So he held Mikan's hand but Mikan just ignored it.

Natsume noticed this and wants to burn Kanji alive.

"_Why is that freak holding Mikan's hand??" Natsume thought, Kanji noticed Natsume's jealousy and just smirked at him._

"_You let her go but I still can't have her." Kanji thought sadly and mad at the same time._

Persona just watch them with interest, Mikan noticed this.

"Oi tell us the mission already."

Then Persona told them what to do.

"Kanji, Let's go." Mikan said then Kanji smirked and Natsume clenched his fist.

They wait until 5 men approached them with their Alice.

Natsume, Mikan and kanji just dodged it then attacked them.

Natsume burned alive 2 men while Kanji froze them to death.

Mikan point her finger to the men then her finger released lighting and hit the men. Unknown to them that someone is hiding under the bushes, then shot Mikan on her right arm.

Natsume and Kanji turned their heads to Mikan that is kneeling holding her bleeding arm.

Natsume was about to help her when Kanji got there first and carried Mikan bridal style then jumped from tree to tree while Natsume finished the other men and followed Mikan and Kanji.

"_Where the heck that freak brought Mikan??" Natsume asked himself._

While Kanji brought Mikan to his room then bandaged Mikan's right arm.

"Mikan are you alright??" kanji asked with concern.

Mikan didn't answer.

"Are you alright??" kanji asked again patting Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan slap his hands away from her. Then tears fell from Mikan's eyes still emotionless and ignoring the pain from her wrist.

Kanji was shocked by the sudden actions of Mikan and felt sad.

Then kanji hugged Mikan tightly not wanting to let her go. Mikan was trying to push him away but Kanji still wouldn't let go. Then Mikan gave up and let him hugged her.

"Mikan forget him and be mine." Kanji said tightening his hugged.

"_Should I accept him?? Do I love him?? But Natsume. Argghhh stop thinking that jerked Mikan he broke your heart and…… Then Mikan's thoughts were disturbed when Kanji's door opened revealing a panting raven haired guy with deep red eyes._

"What are you doing here??" Mikan asked coldly. When Kanji heard Mikan spoke, he released her from his hug.

Mikan stared at Natsume coldly and turned her back to him to face Kanji.

Then Mikan said" Yes Kanji" Then Mikan walks away.

Kanji's eyes widened and felt really happy.

A few minutes later Natsume is still there confused. Then Kanji grinned evilly.

"My my you've just let go of a treasure. Poor you."

"What do you mean??"

Kanji laughs then got serious. "Ohh Mikan is now my girlfriend. Well it's not worth it to tell you. Kanji said then sighed. "You've just rejected her anyway." Kanji added then left Natsume inside Kanji's room alone.

Natsume clenched his fist then stomped out of the room really mad that wants to burn something.

Natsume went to his room and sobbed lightly burying his face to his hands regretting of letting go of Mikan.

"_Tomorrow I'll tell her the truth."_ Natsume thought wiping his tears away until he fell to a deep slumber.

**End of chapter **

**So sorry… I know it's too damn boring… I'm so sorry… But I will make it more interesting for the following chapters…ehhehe I will make it more interesting… ahaha…**

**Hope you like it…**

**Please leave me some reviews…**

**Thanks for reading and for your reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5

"White lie"

**Please review and enjoy…**

**Thanks for everything… Please review…**

Enjoy reading….

Chapter 5

Today was a very beautiful morning while the birds are chirping flying along the wind.

Mikan opened her eyes and did her daily routine.

Mikan are finished and went out of her room to see Kanji waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ohh I just want to go to classes with you today."

"Whatever." Then Mikan started to walk and kanji followed her.

While walking Kanji held Mikan's hand but Mikan just ignored it.

Kanji sighed seeing Mikan like this.

"Oi what are you sighing for??" Mikan asked coldly not even bothering to look at him.

"Uh Nothing." Kanji said laughing nervously. It was a complete silence when they are walking all the way to their room.

Mikan entered the room with Kanji.

"Good morning Mikan." Fan boys greeted her ever so charming with heart eyes.

"Good morning" Mikan greeted back her fan boys and proceeded to her seat.

While her fan boys just kept staring at her with heart eyes.

While Hotaru seemed sad to not receive a morning greetings to her best friend._ "She just ignored me."_

Just then the two heart throb entered the classroom with so much attention of everyone.

"kyyaa" A girl screamed.

"It's Natsume."

"Ruka morning"

"Good morning Natsume."

But Natsume just ignored them leaving a few burns to their hair.

Natsume was about to sat when he noticed Mikan and walk to her closer.

"What do you want??" Mikan asked coldly not even bothering to look at him.

"After classes at the Sakura tree" Natsume said then went to his seat.

"Hn"_ "I wonder what is it that he wants to talk about."_

While Kanji just listened to their conversation.

"_Hmm I think I should follow her secretly."_

After classes

"Kanji I'm just going to have some business. Just wait here Okay."

"Okay" Kanji replied then Mikan walks to the sakura tree.

Mikan walks silently and arrived there while Natsume leaning on the tree trunks with his face covering by a manga.

"I see you're late again." Natsume said taking off the manga on his face to look at her.

"What do you want??" Mikan asked ever so coldly at him sending him some death glares.

"I just want to tell you something."

"Tell me now."

"…" Natsume didn't answer just looked away from her and stared the retreating sun.

Mikan was about to walk away when natsume called her. " Mikan" Natsume called her with a hint of love.

Mikan's heart beats faster than before. What is that strange feeling Mikan is now feeling but replaced a pain to her wrist? Mikan moaned in pain holding her swollen wrist.

Natsume noticed this and got curious." Hey what's with the moaning??"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

I said nothing." Mikan said hiding her wrist to Natsume.

Then Natsume saw Mikan holding her wrist.

"Hey what's this??" Natsume asked then held Mikan's hand up high looking at her wrist curiously.

His eyes widened when he saw her wrist swollen.

"What the???." Natsume said a bit loud then Mikan snatched away her hands.

"Say what you want now or forget it." Mikan said staring at Natsume.

"Mikan I'm sorry…."

"I really love you but someone does not want us to be together." Natsume said seriously.

"Well you don't love me because just someone doesn't want us to be together. How pathetic" Mikan said coldly.

"It's not that…" Natsume said in a low voice looking down to cover his eyes with his bangs.

"So tell me."

"I- ju-st Tha- Natsume stuttered and cut off by a sudden action of Mikan.

"**Spit it out**." Mikan shouted angrily.

"**Because persona will kill you**." Natsume said shouting too looking straight in her eyes while holding her shoulder that tightens every second.

Mikan's eyes widened due to shocked at what she heard.

"Liar." Mikan said nearly crying.

"It's true."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Will you stop being so stubborn??" Natsume asked irritated.

Mikan didn't reply just looking down feeling ashamed. All these day Mikan being mean to Natsume he still cared for her. Behind the pain it was all love.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked then fell from her knees crying.

Natsume went close to her and bent down. Natsume made her faced him. Natsume wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't worry, you still love me didn't you??" Natsume asked sweetly caressing her cheeks.

"Of course but... "Mikan said then frowns ignoring the pain giving the bracelet to her.

"But what??" Natsume asked smiling looking at her with love and concern.

"Kanji." Mikan said in a low voice and avoided natsume's eyes.

Natsume twitched hearing his name." What about him??"

"He is my boyfriend."

"Break with him." Natsume said coldly looking at her.

"I can't just do that."

"Yes you can."

"No"

"You can't do that if you love him."

"…" Mikan didn't answer and looked from behind Natsume and noticed a person standing there. Mikan's eyes widened to see who the person is.

"Ka-Kanji??" Mikan asked trembling tears falling from her eyes.

Kanji didn't reply he just turned his back to her walking slowly leaving her while tears are flowing from his eyes continuously.

Mikan stood up and stopped kanji from walking by hugging his back.

"Kanji I'm sorry I love Natsume." Mikan said hugging kanji.

"…" Kanji just continue walking ignoring Mikan.

Then Natsume hugged Mikan and comforted her.

Back to Kanji

Kanji just kept walking and walking until he got tired and sat under a tree in the northern forest.

"_She just used me." _Kanji thought while crying, his palms covering his eyes.

Kanji kept crying when someone approached him.

"What do you want??" Kanji asked coldly not looking who it was.

"Ohh did you forget about your mission??" The woman said.

"No I haven't"

"Then what are you taking so long??" The woman asked more like threatening.

"Just give me a few day or more then you will have Mikan." Kanji said coldly.

"Okay I'll give you and make sure of that or else" The woman said then slowly fades away from the sight.

When the woman was out of sight Kanji slumped his back on the tree and thinks deeply for a plan that was being erased from his mind for the past few days.

"_I just can't deny my feelings for her but I just can't deny that I'm having a mission right now." Kanji thought with a sad looking face._

Meanwhile

"Oi polka what's with that red wrist huh?"

"Oh this" Mikan replied while poiting at her bracelet.

"Yeah and don't make me repeat myself."

"This bracelet won't allow me to let out an emotion and when I let an emotion it gives me pain. It gives pain all over my body when my emotion is strong." Mikan said coolly.

"Try taking off??" Natsume asked her.

"Nope"

"Then take it off."

"Why would I??"

"So you won't suffer from that stupid thing."

Mikan felt happy hearing Natsume said those words.

"Okay." Mikan said then take off her bracelet and put it inside her pocket.

Mikan smile at Natsume but now she can't feel the pain from her wrist but still her wrist is swollen but unknown to Mikan and Natsume that Mikan's wrist that is swollen had healed in just a few minutes.

"That's better." Natsume said giving Mikan his very rare smile.

"Natsume I think we should go to sleep now."

"Yeah…………….."

"Mikan can you stay by my side forever??" Natsume asked not looking at her to hide his blush.

"Of course." Mikan said smiling and giggling at Natsume's actions.

Mikan and Natsume are walking side by side holding hands.

"Natsume I'm sorry." Mikan apologized in a low tone.

"I'm sorry too but just erase that okay??" Natsume said looking at her.

"Yeah" Mikan replied smiling.

Natsume and Mikan reached Mikan's room.

"Good night Natsume." Mikan said.

"Night." Natsume only replied and was about to go when Mikan kissed him gently on the lips and went quickly in her room.

Natsume just stand there looking at her door.

"_Woooh she just kissed me……………...Stop being idiot Natsume and go now to your room ………………………Yeah yeah yeah." Natsume scold himself and went to his room._

Unknown to everyone that someone's there in the darkness, hiding and will just come out when it's time.

Back to Natsume

Natsume is lying on his bed when Persona appears in front of the big window inside his room.

Natsume stood up from his bed sending Persona his death glares.

Persona smirks. "You know you can't scare me with that glares of yours."

"Hn what do you want??" Natsume asked coldly.

"Don't act like nothing happened I know you're very happy right now but will it take a bit longer?? Just make Mikan do missions and everything will be alright."

"Why would I when I could do that myself."

"Because she is powerful than you.

"Hn" Then Persona jumped from the window leaving Natsume alone.

"I'll never regret telling Mikan my feelings." Natsume said to no one and went to sleep.

**End of chapter **

**Thanks for reading… Please review…**

**Is it good or not?? And I'm sorry if Kanji being Mikan's boyfriend didn't last that long… ehehhe Please review and if you want you can give me some of your ideas… hehhe And thnx to all… **

**Thanks… hehhe… Thank you…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello…. Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**And Please review… ehehhe Enjoy…..-**

**Ohh.. And thnx for your reviews…hehhe**

"White Lie"

CHAPTER 6

It's weekend so no classes. Mikan woke up and did her daily routine. She

Bandaged her wrist and let her hair down.

Mikan was about to turn the door knob when someone knocks.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

Mikan opened it revealing Natsume. "What are you doing here Natsume??"

"Don't you want to see your boyfriend??" Natsume teased her smirking at her.

Mikan just smile at him and noticed Kanji behind him. "Oh hi Kanji." Mikan greeted.

Then suddenly the place got hotter, Mikan feels it and activated her nullifying Alice and the place went to its normal temperature.

Kanji smiled at Mikan "Hi Mikan."

"You're not mad anymore??"  
"Nah I'd rather want to see you smile than to see you cry."

"Thanks Kanji." Mikan said hugging him.

"Oi." Natsume called butting in.

Mikan broke the hugged and laugh nervously scratching her head.

"By the way Kanji Natsume is now my boyfriend." Mikan said happily clinging to Natsume's arms.

"Ohh." Then he smirks.

Natsume saw this and started to walk dragging along Mikan.

"Ohh see you later kanji." Mikan waves while being dragged by Natsume.

Kanji smile then turned his back and smirks. "Just as I thought." Kanji whispered and walks away.

Natsume stopped dragging Mikan, now they're walking side by side holding hands.

Of course many students saw them and started to whisper at them. While the two fan clubs just cried their eyes out when they saw them like that.

Mikan felt a bit shy while Natsume just send them his death glares.

"Don't mind them." Natsume said tightening his hold on Mikan's hand.

"O-okay." Mikan stuttered.

Mikan remembered Hotaru and felt guilty. "Natsume let's go to Hotaru. Is that Okay??" Mikan asked.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

Mikan and Natsume walked to Hotaru's lab. After a few minutes of walking they arrived in front of a robot.

"What do you want?" The robot asked.

"Uhm… Is hotaru there??" Mikan asked politely.

"Yeah and why??"  
"Can I talk to her??"

"Okay what's your name??"  
"Mikan Sakura and he's Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan introduced them.

Then the robot looks for their Names and found it.

"Okay you can come in"

"Thank you"

Then Mikan and Natsume went inside of the lab.

"Why being so polite??" Natsume asked still emotionless.

"Nothing." Mikan answered him smiling.

"Tch"

They arrived in front of a room and gently knock.

"What??" Someone shouted inside the room.

"It's me, Mikan."

"Come in."

Then Mikan and Natsume went inside the room and greeted by Hotaru.

"You can seat there." Hotaru said pointing at the couch.

Mikan and Natsume sat next each other.

"What do you want??" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Uh Hotaru…"

"What?"

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"Uh… About…."

"What??" Hotaru asked impatiently.

"Uh... Sorry because I acted cold and mean few weeks ago. Mikan apologized vowing her head lightly looking at her feet.

"Don't worry... I accept your apology... And sorry too… I didn't pay attention to you for the past few weeks also. Hotaru said smiling at her best friend a little.

"Really?"

"Don't you hear me?" Hotaru said with her one eyebrow up.

"Thanks" Mikan said running towards hotaru to hug her but shot by her upgraded Baka gun.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA Mikan got hit by the BAKA gun and fell on her butt._

"Ouch… Hotaru meanie.." Mikan said rubbing the lump of her head.

Hotaru just gave her rare smiles then suddenly became evil grin.  
"Wha-what??" Mikan asked nervously.

"Nothing" _I sensed something's going to give me millions." Hotaru thought evilly._

"Oi stupid come on." Natsume butted in while standing up heading for the door.

"O-okay bye Hotaru." Mikan said waving at her best friend then followed Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan are now walking to their favorite Sakura tree.

When they arrived in front of it no one was around so it's very peaceful.

They sat together under their Sakura tree. Mikan is staring at the sky while Natsume is reading his manga.

Mikan sighed and lay on the grass.

"Oi what's the matter??"

"Nothing I'm just tired."

"Here" Natsume said tapping his lap. Mikan blushed "What?"

Then Natsume pushed Mikan down to his lap stroking her soft hair. Mikan closed her eyes smiling.

"Natsume??"  
"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Natsume replied then kissed Mikan. It was like 15 seconds kissed then Natsume broke the kiss.

"Natsume." Mikan called then sat up straight getting serious.

"What?"

"We have a mission."

"So??" Natsume asked like it was nothing.

"Let's go stupid."  
"Whatever"  
Then they walked together to Northern Forest.

When they reached the forest they noticed Kanji and persona waiting for them.

"Yo Mikan" Kanji greeted.

"Hi kanji" Mikan greeted back with a bright smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Natsume just ignored him and asked persona what the mission is.

"Ohh…seems your excited my dear black cat."

"Hn."

"What is the mission??" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Well just go here and get some information. That's all." Persona said holding a map.

"Okay let's go" Mikan said then wear her masked as well as Natsume and Kanji and fades into the darkness of the cold night.

The three are jumping from tree to tree gracefully until they were out of the Academy and follow the map given by persona.

After a few minutes of jumping and they were just a few more jumps and they were out of the damn academy when Mikan complain.

"Can we rest just for awhile??" Mikan asked panting.

"Weakling" Natsume teased smirking at Mikan.

"Are you alright??" Kanji asked concern and was about to approach when Natsume approached first.

"Oi come on now." Natsume said and pulled Mikan up.

"Yeah yeah." Mikan replied.

Then they follow again the map and after following the map like century they reached their destination quietly with no attraction of anybody.

"We're here." Mikan whispered that only the two boys can hear.

"Okay." Kanji said.

"On the way." Natsume said.

"Okay." The three of them whispered in unison.

Then the three of them jumped away from each other and took their own places.

Still Mikan can't summon her Alice properly so she just throw a rope over the window and climb to it. When Mikan reached the room, it was a huge room filled with computers and other machines but no one was there.

Mikan jumped down from the window to the floor gently.

"That was easy." Mikan said.

"You're right" Someone replied.

Mikan looked from where the voice came from and saw Kanji.

Then suddenly the door opened and revealed one woman and one guy. Mikan tried to hide but stopped when "No need to hide my dear" The woman said with a brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes like Mikan.

"Huh??" Was all Mikan can say when she turned her head towards the woman with a face like Huh??

"_Did I just saw myself in front of me??" Mikan asked in her mind._

"My my you've grown up very gorgeous." The woman said walking towards Mikan.

"…" Mikan couldn't answer she's just frozen there with confused look in her face.

Then the woman caressed her cheeks and frown "Don't you recognize me??" The woman asked acting like she is hurt.

"Uh wh-who a-are you??" Mikan stuttered getting very confused.

"Aww I'm your mother Azumi Yuka" (Am I right?? Please tell me…I'm not sure if that is her name……Please tell me so I can change her name if I was wrong… hehhe thnx .)

Mikan was about to answer when the door opened with a loud bang with an unconscious Natsume.

"**Natsume"** Mikan called and rushed to Natsume.

"**What did you do to Natsume**??" Mikan asked raging in anger.

"Nothing but we can do more than that." Yuka said with a cold threatening voice.

"You want Natsume to live??" Yuka added.

"Of course." Mikan said sarcastically.

"So…obey my rules…" Yuka said more like threatening walking nearer to her then poked her forehead. Mikan fell down unconsciously.

Then Kanji carried Mikan bridal style and lays her on the couch while Natsume just lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Are you sure about this??" Kanji asked lowering his voice while turning his head to Yuka when he finally laid Mikan on the couch carefully.

"Yeah, have you changed your mind????" Yuka asked a little scary.

"I'm just asking."

"Anyway… This black cat, bring him back to the gate of the Academy… And do what I told you before and go back here." Yuka said as she went to the guy she was with and made their way out of the room

Then Kanji do what he was told to.

After kanji leaves for the academy, the guy asked Yuka.

"Oi are you sure that plan of yours will work??"

"Of course, no need to worry Reo." Yuka said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Okay" Reo replied.

Meanwhile

Kanji put down Natsume in front of the academy and left him alone there going back to the AAO.

After a few minutes

Natsume gain his consciousness and sat up reminiscing what happened earlier while rubbing his head.

_Flashback_

_Natsume was spying the AAO; it's just a few minutes after Mikan and Kanji took their own ways._

_When Natsume is spying them secretly, someone hit Natsume badly on the head. "Ah" Natsume said then fell down unconsciously._

_End of flashback_

Now Natsume got curious…Why is he at the academy?? So Natsume stood up when he noticed something or rather someone…

"_I thought I was in mission…… Huh??" Natsume thought as he went near the person lying on the ground._

Natsume was so shock to see a person lying there helplessly, soaking in blood. When Natsume stared carefully… His eyes widened with his body shivering….

"..??..." Natsume questioned himself looking at the person in disbelief….

**End of chapter**

**What do you think?? Is it bad or good?? Haha**

**And if you like… you can review… it's always welcome….hehhe**

**Thanks for reading… and hope you like it…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello… again…. Hehhe Thnx for your reviews…And for reading this too… hahha**

**Hope you like this one…Heheheh**

"White Lie"

CHAPTER 7

When Natsume went closer to the person laying on the ground he didn't notice that his tears are now streaming down to his cheeks unnoticeable.

Natsume walked nearer the "girl" laying there with no life and full with crimson blood all over her body. Natsume couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. And he wouldn't believe this unless he will trick or lie to himself.

Natsume kneeled down to the girl that's laying there on the ground and soaking in her own blood and hugged her tight. Natsume has now her blood in his shirt but didn't care and just continue crying silently and murmur something between his sobs.

"Mikan" Natsume whispered.

After saying Mikan's name nothing happened so Natsume got satisfy with that but still questioning himself. "How does that happen??" That one question is now spinning his mind like crazy.

Then he stood up caring Mikan bridal style still crying his bangs covering his crimson eyes.

While Natsume is walking in the cold dark night with Mikan's cold body in his arms he encountered Persona.

He then stopped in front of Persona who is looking in disgust.

"What happened??" Persona asked.

Natsume didn't answer and just looked at Mikan not minding to answer him and even look at him. And now Natsume totally got in Persona's nerves and So Persona walked nearer to Natsume and raised his right hand in the air and slapped Natsume.

Natsume moved his face to the direction where the slap is. Persona's slap made a light bruised in Natsume's beautiful cheek.

"…." But still Natsume just kept silent.

"When you're done just take her to the headmaster's office secretly. No one should have known this." Persona said coldly at Natsume who is now breaking his heart into million pieces.

Then after that Natsume went to their favorite Sakura tree and sat down under the shades of the tree inhaling the fresh air of the night still Mikan in his arms. After a few minutes of sitting there Natsume apologized to Mikan but still he even didn't know why?? But all he knows is he wasn't there to protect Mikan.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I'm not being able to protect you. I love you and I will always love you." Natsume said and kissed her on the lips while tears are pouring down to his cheeks up to Mikan's cold face.

After he broke the kiss, he stood up walking away the Sakura tree and went to the headmaster's office secretly with an emotionless face and his eyes were just blank like that he was just a ghost.

No one was there in the school grounds because it's already midnight. Natsume just walked there silently after a few more walking he reached the office. But before he could knock, the door flew open with Persona.

"Just in time black cat" Persona said coldly glaring at Natsume.

Then Natsume went inside the room totally ignoring what Persona said and sat on the couch with Persona and the headmaster.

"So." The headmaster talked first breaking the whole tense and silence inside the room.

"What?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Do not act like an idiot black cat." The headmaster said.

"I'm not acting like one, maybe you"

"Shut up or do you want me to do that to you??"

"Tch."

"SO our little black rose died??"

"Stupid are you blind??"

"Well I'm not and don't act like you're the boss here."

"Whatever."

"I'm not going to make our conversation take too long."

"Tell me already, Idiot."

"Okay I'm making it straight, leave Ms. Sakura here and go back to your dorm."

"Why??"

"Just leave her."

"**I said why??"** Natsume asked raising his voice looking at the headmaster like wanted to burn him alive.

"Ms. Sakura's death is underobserbations, now you may go"

"No, I will not leave her here."

"Persona" The headmaster said then suddenly Mikan was gone in Natsume's arms when Natsume noticed this he quickly stared at Persona.

"Just go now or you want me to force you." Persona threatened.

Natsume was about to complain when Persona looked at Mikan's cold body dangerously.

"Fine" Natsume agreed and walked out of the office.

When Natsume was out of the room, persona asked the headmaster.

"So why do you want to hide Mikan's death??" Persona asked curiously.

"No one knows that Mikan go in missions and if they found it… Maybe they will disobey us. So just tell them that Mikan have a vacation from the outside or something." The head master said.

"And before I forgot check that if she really is Mikan." The head master added, Persona just nodded and also walked out of the room with Mikan's dead body.

Persona went to the hospital Mikan in his arms. When Persona entered the hospital everyone would just looked at him "Eh" And with a shut mouth.

Maybe they don't want to die or they love their life.

Persona finds a doctor and asked him to check Mikan. He then left Mikan there to the doctor and made his way back to his favorite place the "northern forest."

Back to Natsume

Natsume is still wondering of what happened earlier. " I'm sure that we are in our mission when someone hit me…….. And when I woke up I'm already here……. And and and and Mikan was …… dead…… Natsume analyze but still confused.

"OH" Natsume suddenly said out loud. "I remember…… Kanji…." Natsume said with coldness in his voice.

"_Now I wonder where Kanji is." Natsume thought._

"I will know the truth soon." Natsume said and walked to his bed and fell asleep.

"Next Day"

Natsume walk to his classroom thinking about a certain brunette.

Every students he passed by he just ignored them the same as ever BUT Natsume's eyes became with no emotions like his handsome face. Even Ruka can't bear with Natsume's horrifying eyes.

"Oi Natsume are you alright?" Ruka asked with concern.

Natsume didn't answer and just continue walking definitely ignoring everyone Even Ruka.

Natsume entered the room with a loud BANG. The students turned their attention to Natsume that opened the door more like breaking the door.

The class was now staring at Natsume.

And Natsume looked at them like wanting to kill them that send shivers down to the spines of everyone in the class.

Even the fan girls were shocked and can't even walk closer a bit to Natsume because they were too scared………. Too scared to die.

Natsume just walked to his seat and sat like nothing happen though he made a scene that makes everyone scared to death but one person was just too brave to asked Nastume and that is…. … The "Ice Princess" Hotaru.

Hotaru walked to where Natsume was seated with her aura full of coldness that shoo her classmates away from her tracks.

Hotaru stopped in front of Natsume with all her might.

"What do you want??" Natsume asked her coldly knowing her presence.

"Nothing I just want to tell you that you can open the door gently right. You have an option"

"I really don't care anyway."

"Well I care."

"Well I'm not."  
"I'm not an idiot who will argue with you."

"You started it."

"I---- Hotaru was cut when Narumi entered the room and greeted everyone with a glooming face.

"Seat down." Mr. Narumi managed to say. Then Before Hotaru took her seat, she glances one more time to Natsume then took her seat.

After a long silence in the classroom Mr. Narumi started to talk.

"Okay you're probably wondering where Mikan and kanji is. Well Mikan and kanji have a vacation and I don't know when they will come back. Mr. Narumi said coldly that gave shivers to the students.

"And no questions Dismiss." Mr. Narumi said then walks out of the classroom leaving everyone confused of what had just happened.

Hotaru is the first to urge to stand up and walks out of the room till the classmates also followed and the last to go out is Natsume with Ruka behind him.

"_Mikan what now?? Going away without telling me?? I thought you are sorry to me?? But I think it's just all cover up that you just want me to suffer more than everything." Hotaru thought walking in the hall way with her teary eyes._

While walking, Natsume is thinking of Mikan on how he missed her when Ruka interrupted him.

"Ne Natsume??"

"Ne Natsume" Ruka called again.

"What?" Natsume asked irritably.

"What's wrong??"

"Shut up." Natsume replied then left Ruka alone in the hall way looking very sad and down of what his best friend act to him this few days till now.

Natsume walked to the Sakura tree reminiscing the precious moments he have with the beautiful brunette under this tree. Oh how he loves those times but now it's all just memories and past.

Natsume lay down to the grass inhaling the fresh air, closed his eyes and picture Mikan inside his mind.

"_Mikan." Natsume murmured when someone walked nearer to him_

_And approach him._

"My my Kuro neko?" Persona called out walking towards Natsume from behind.

"_Persona." Natsume thought._

When Natsume heard the Voice he opened his eyes that turned into lifeless and stood from the grass.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked coldly glaring at Persona.

"Nothing just reminding you of our little secret." Persona said calmly.

"What about that??" Natsume asked puzzled.

"Just keep it." Persona whisper through Natsume's ears that made Natsume froze on the spot. Then Persona left Natsume there and walked to the darkness.

Natsume don't know why Persona and the headmaster want to keep that a as a dirty little secret.

When Natsume got back to his senses, he went to the sakura tree still thinking of Mikan……

"_I know this is just a dream……. And maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and see the bright smile of yours……. Mikan." Natsume thought sadly looking at the few visible stars welcoming the night._

After staying under their favorite sakura tree the night comes and also Natsume got sleepy so he went to his room.

After taking a bath Natsume walked to his bed and sleep… And the last thing that in his mind was "I'll wait for you to come back Mikan even if that will take my life."

END OF CHAPTER

**What do you think??? Waa… I hope it's good… hehhe**

**Please review… And thnx for reading... I hope you like it… hehhehe Thnx… Sorry for the late update... Got very busy with my school works.. hhhehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello… thnx for your reviews everyone… Heheh**

**Here's the chapter 8… Hope you like this one… Hehhe**

**Enjoy reading… Please review… ehehhe**

"White Lie"

CHAPTER 8

After that incident, of course the sun rose, spreading his bright light to everyone and to the whole academy waking them with such a beautiful morning.

It was 6 am and students are used to wake up in this time so as Natsume. Waking up early can make the students frown and smile but majority is smile because they can see the light again welcoming the precious day. BUT is it precious to people who had a broken heart, is it precious to the people who haven't anyone to lighten their day?? Well Not... The feeling is just so freaking sad and you can ask yourself why do I have to live in this place when I'm all alone, alone in the cold night, alone in my laugher, alone in my heart breaking moments, and alone in the darkness that haven't any single light.

So Still Natsume wakes in the morning with no smile, no greetings, no annoying voice, no irritating idiot and no Mikan.

Natsume woke up and do his daily routine and go to class.

While walking Natsume saw Ruka but didn't bother to at least greet him but just passed by him.

Ruka no longer can restrain himself so he burst out yelling at Natsume which made him even colder.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSUME HYUUGA???"** Ruka yelled his head off at Natsume who is now looking at him still calm.

"It's none of your damn business." Natsume replied coldly.

"Well it is….. Because I'm your best friend." Ruka replied emphasizing the word "BEST FRIEND".

"Oh.."

"Yes.."

"Okay… I'm not your best friend anymore." Natsume said turning his back to Ruka ready to walk.

"Really??"

"Yes, so don't bother talking to me now or you want me to burn you to crisp." Natsume threatened and made his way leaving Ruka with such a face.

Ruka sighed "I really can't understand why Natsume is acting like that…" Ruka said to no one_ "I think I should make my temper longer from now on" Ruka thought looking at the way where Natsume goes and followed him along the way to their classroom._

Natsume entered the room with catching the attention of everyone suddenly a fan girl ran towards Natsume aiming to hug him but instead she hugged the fire and got a few burns to her body.

"Don't you ever lay those hands of yours in my body, slut." Natsume said coldly to the girl who is now has a teary eye and in a few seconds the girl cries her eyes out because of fear and embarrassment.

Then Natsume made his way to his seat followed by Ruka who saw the frightening scene in front of him a few seconds ago.

"_Calm down Ruka calm down." Ruka thought calming himself._

Just then the "Ice Princess Hotaru" entered the room for the first time she's not the first to enter their classroom. Take note she has a swollen eyes due to what?? Crying…. Why?? Because of Mikan… Again why??

After hearing that Mikan has a vacation Hotaru felt like a ton of stone fell to her. Mikan went on vacation** [that was Mr. Narumi said to them** without telling her how long she will be missing or where she will go considering Hotaru as her best friend that are the thoughts Hotaru made up last night. Well at least she felt sad that made her cry all night until she fell asleep.

The students in the classroom noticed Hotaru's eyes swollen too bad Hotaru caught them looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Hotaru asked them looking very dangerously.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all." They replied nervously turning back to what they are doing earlier.

Then Hotaru sat down to her seat and brought out her invention and continue it.

Ruka are now calming himself of what is a sudden change of things thinking also where Mikan is. _"Where are you now Mikan?? We need you here." Ruka thought looking at the teacher just entered their classroom._

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere in the training room of the AAO there is a girl lying there unconsciously.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes just to see the blank ceiling and sat her up.

"Wha?" Mikan said as she tried to move but noticed that her arms are tied up.

"I see that you're awake my dear." Yuka said appearing out of nowhere.

Mikan turned her head where the voice came from... Mikan saw Yuka, anger and loneliness can be seen through Mikan's eyes.

"Ohh don't look at me that way my dear." Yuka said acting like she is hurt.

"What are you saying??" Mikan asked coldly.

"Ohh.. Don't be mean my dear..." Yuka said then caressed Mikan's cheek.

"Why?? It's not enough for leaving me almost 14 or 15 years and now your coming back saying like nothing happened??" Mikan's asked with a sparkling tears in her brown eyes. Then Mikan slapped away yuka's hand away her face.  
"Don't you dare to touch me." Mikan said.

The Yuka's hand turned into pink due to the slap and nearly crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just have some works to finish. Yuka said sadly.

"And what is that??" Mikan asked forcing herself not to give in.

"It's just that I have to do some works to destroy that stupid Alice Academy but still…." Yuka said wasn't able to finish her sentence and sobbed. Yuka placed her hands in her face crying.

"I—Uh—I …." Mikan uttered some words but didn't know what to say as she sees her mother cries.

Mikan felt guilty about that and pitied her mom for not being able to finish her duties, and hugged her mom asking her.

"Mom, tell me what can I do to help you?? I will do whatever you say just to make you happy." Mikan said with her tears falling for her eyes continuously.

"Just do what I say that makes me happy." Yuka said smiling sadly.

"Okay I'll do whatever you say Mom." Mikan said her brown eyes turned into grey.

"Good" Yuka said her fake smile turned into a big smirk that Mikan didn't noticed.

"Okay, let's take a breakfast now. Shall we??" Yuka asked lending a hand to Mikan.

"Okay." Mikan replied then took Yuka's hand and held it tight heading for their breakfast. Mikan's eyes turned into cute brown orbs again.

They walk together holding hands till they reached the dining with Reo and Kanji sitting waiting for them.

"Oh Hi kanji." Mikan greeted letting go of Yuka's hand,

"Morning Mikan." Kanji greeted giving Mikan a big smile.

"Mikan let's eat now." Yuka said taking the seat beside Reo.

Mikan just nods and took the seat beside Kanji.

They eat together in silence till Yuka broke this.

"By the way Mikan, this is Reo also an AAO." Yuka introduced Reo while Reo just nods.

Mikan smiled then stood up finished eating. "Kanji can you help me with my training?? You know I just couldn't summon my Alices that well." Mikan said sadly looking at the floor.

"Sure." Kanji replied then stood up walking with Mikan smiling brightly leaving Yuka and Reo.

When Mikan and Kanji was out of sight Yuka smirks looking at Reo.

"You sure influenced your daughter that much huh." Reo

"Maybe" Yuka said and finished her food.

"Come on."

"Okay." Yuka replied and walks away.

Back to Mikan and Kanji

"Concentrate Mikan." Kanji shouted.

"Yeah yeah." Mikan replied rolling her eyes.

"Not that way"

"Arghh…"

"Go serious Mikan."

"Fine." Mikan stubbornly replied.

"Do your best Mikan."  
"Can't you see I'm doing it?"

"That's better."

"Phew thanks for helping me." Mikan said while wiping sweats in her forehead.

"No problem."

"So Mikan totally forgot Natsume huh?? Reo asked looking at Mikan and Kanji not that far too where they were standing.

"No not really just for awhile, she will remember him sooner or later."

"I see."

Then the new life of Mikan went like that practicing her Alice with Kanji. While Yuka and Reo are watching them looking very satisfied at the sight.

Back at the Alice Academy

It was night when Natsume is alone under their favorite Sakura tree looking at the stars wishing he can see Mikan again.

Natsume is sitting under the Sakura when Persona appeared out o nowhere.

"Black cat" Persona called.

"What?" Natsume asked and then stood up.

"I got news, your mission will be canceled for months but after those months you're going in your worst Mission." Persona said.

"And what is that??"

"You'll find out." Persona said then walks into the dark forest leaving the confused Natsume.

"Stupid" Natsume said looking at the dark sky while walking to his room very bored.

"_Mikan please come back to me." Natsume thought entering his special star room._

Natsume lay on his bed looking at the ceiling his arms at the back of his head.

Then a few minutes later Natsume closed his eyes to stopped him from crying and fell asleep still in his mind was Mikan running towards him smiling just for him.

Then the days go that way still Natsume his cold attitudes continue while Ruka is controlling himself not to go berserk in front of the broken Natsume, he didn't want to add more problems to Natsume so he just follows Natsume wherever he goes even though Natsume shoved him away.

While for Hotaru was very disappointed because she can't spent her life with her only best friend Mikan when she comes to the academy but it's not going to happen now, Mikan already left them without saying goodbye.

And months passed by without any signs of Mikan but still they wait for her even it will be eternity.

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHH it's almost six months but still nothing good is happening on me." Natsume screamed in his head continuously._

Just then Hotaru passed by with her deadly aura that makes Ruka shiver and do not interfere her with his picture selling.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Give me that one."

"I'll buy that."

"Is that all??"

"So cute…How much is that??"

"Awww… Ruka is such a good boy"

You can here those stupid fan girls after Hotaru screaming like mad wolfs who wants to eat people.

Ruka sweat dropped at Hotaru at the same time very embarrassed to see himself like that with an awkward position on one of his best selling pictures.

"Stupid." _"Can't be she satisfied with her monthly allowance??" Natsume asked himself looking irritably at Hotaru._

Then Natsume walks away to avoid being crowded by his drooling fan girls…

END OF CHAPTER

"**What do you think??? Please review…**

**Thnx for reading hope you like it…**


	9. Chapter 9

"White Lie"

CHAPTER 9

"KANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Mikan screamed his name while running towards him.

"Awww…. I think you broke my ears Mikan." Kanji said covering both of his ears.

"Hmmph." Mikan pouted ever so cutely.

"Will you grow up even just a bit??" Kanji asked her smirking.

"Shut up." Mikan replied and Kanji laughed.

"Just kidding, I like you the way you are." Kanji said which made Mikan blushed light pink.

"You two, come here." Yuka said not too far from them.

"Okay" The two of them said then walked to Yuka and Reo.

"You're going back to Alice Academy now."

"REALLY??" Mikan asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes and will you stop doing that." Yuka said avoiding Mikan.

"BUT Mikan act like you're before and don't answer any questions given by anyone in the academy Okay?" Yuka asked then Mikan nods her head.

"You don't need to worry about our conversation, you know that right??" Yuka asked again while Mikan just nods at her.

Then Reo whispers something to Yuka, which made Yuka, smirk a bit.

"Ohh Before you go let me tell you what your first mission is." Yuka said her small smirk turned into a big smirk.

"Ohh… What is that??" Mikan asked.

"Didn't Kanji tell you that he left a puppet Mikan at the academy to pretend to be you???" Yuka asked Mikan with made her shocked and act crazy.

"Waaaaaaahhh??? Why?? Why?? Why do you have to have a puppet me?? IF you have me anyway?? Waa??" Mikan said crying waterfalls shaking her head variously.

Then Kanji hit Mikan lightly on the head. "You're overreacting."

"Well don't react when you don't know it very well Mikan." Yuka said.

"O-okay." Mikan replied in a low tone.

"Well the puppet is just a puppet you know. And that puppet really didn't pretend to be you the whole time. The puppet is just used, as a dead Mikan. Understand??" Yuka explained every detail.

"Ohhh.. But why??" Mikan asked _Sigh _Again.

"Because we need you out that damn academy, so we planned if they thought you were dead, they would probably not going to find you. But the problem is…. Yuka stops from her sentence.

Kanji and Mikan raised one of their eye brows at Yuka.

"It's all about Persona… He is such a genius idiot… He may send that puppet to the hospital and asked the doctor to check it. It will take a few months before they could find out that is all made by an Alice. So as soon as possible clean that mess, and nothing will bother us to our next step." Finally Yuka finished her long explanation with such a serious face.

"Ohh.." Mikan said.

"Is that all??" Kanji asked and Reo took the chance to talk. "Yes that's all."

"Okay you may go now, Kanji you should be better than before. Make this in a short time" Yuka said coldly.

"Okay." Kanji said then dragged Mikan to the limo.

"Wow I'm so excited." Mikan said continuously when they got in the limo.

"Yeah yeah." Kanji replied to Mikan.

"Hmmmph." They said at the same time and laughed their heads off.

After laughing like crazy, Mikan fell asleep leaning her head at Kanji's shoulder. Kanji smiled at the sleeping Mikan stroking her hair gently avoiding to wake her up. Then Kanji fell asleep too, now resting his head on Mikan's head while Mikan is leaning hers in his shoulder.

After hours they arrived at the Gakuen Alice, Kanji is already awake when they arrived so he tried to wake Mikan up by shaking her gently while calling her Name. "Mikan?? Mikan?? Wake up now we're here." Kanji whispered to Mikan shaking her.

"Huh??" Mikan asked lifting her head up from Kanji's shoulder her eyes half open rubbing it gently.

"We're here." Kanji said.

"Really??"

"Then look for yourself."

Mikan didn't answer but just peek at the window. She saw that the Limo they're riding is now entering the academy. "WOW" Was all Mikan could say.

"Stop acting like you just saw this for the first time."

"Mind you own business Kanji."

"Childish."

"Old man"

"Annoying"

"….." Mikan was silenced and stared at Kanji trying to find a name.

"Lost of words??" Kanji asked. The Kanji noticed that Mikan didn't leave her eyes on him that makes him smirk at "That"

"Ohhhh… Looks like someone is falling in love on me." Kanji teased and giggled then laughed hard letting his eyes got teary because of nonstop laughing. "HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA"

Mikan snapped at he thought when she heard Kanji and thought what makes Kanji mad. And in a blink of eye Mikan noticed that Kanji took care of his hair very well, he really loves it. Mikan smirked at this thought.

Then Mikan brushed Kanji's hair hardly and made it looked very messy. Mikan laughed hard too at Kanji's hair. "HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA" Mikan laughed hard nonstop giving all the comments she could give at Kanji's very messy hair.

"HmmpH." Kanji got annoyed and didn't talk to Mikan until they got out to the Limo.

"Oi Kanji?"

No answer.

"Kanjiiiii" Mikan said sweetly tugging his shirt.

No Answer.

"Kanji I'm sorry Okay."

Still no answer.

"That's it. You can do that to me huh?? Well I can do that to you too." Mikan said then didn't talk to Kanji. So they walk to the Head master's office ignoring each other.

When they got to the office Mikan was not planning to knock so Kanji knocked gently on the door three times.

"Come in."

Kanji and Mikan entered the office just to be welcomed by Persona.

"Black rose and Shadow." Persona called them by their code names.

They didn't answer but they just glared at Persona.

"I thought you're dead Black rose??"

"Am I dead if you can see me standing right in front of you?? Use your common sense idiot." Mikan said sarcastically and coldly to Persona.

"Oh... I think that's not the truth."

"Idiot you want me to correct your mistakes??" Mikan asked him more like threatening, her eyes turning grey.

"Now Ms. Sakura you'll be going on missions again and classes of course." The head master said interrupting the conversation between Persona and Mikan.

"Whatever." Mikan replied playing her hair with her finger like not caring at all.

"You may go now, Mr. Narumi." The head master said out of irritation.

"Yes, sir?" Mr. suddenly popped out.

"Bring this two to their respective classrooms."

"Okay, follow me." Mr. Narumi said giving the two his bright smile.

Then they followed Mr. Narumi walking out of the office heading for their class room.

After walking not that long they reached their classroom you can hear voice shouting, laughing, teasing it's just like a chaos.

"Okay wait here till I signal you to enter." Mr. Narumi said as he enters the classroom and silenced them. "Okay… Enough... Please be quite…I have something to tell you. Mr. Narumi said cheerfully.

Everyone is happy to see their teacher back to his normal self.

Then Natsume and Ruka stood up not interested on what the news is but seems that Natsume is the only one not interested.

"Where are the two of you going??" Mr. Narumi asked when Natsume is walking towards the door hands in his pockets.

"It's none of your business gay." Natsume replied coldly.

"Ohm Okay I thought you'd be interested since…" Mr. Narumi said "Never mind." Mr. Narumi added.

"Stupid." Natsume muttered then walks out of the room skipping all his classes followed by Ruka behind him.

Mr. Narumi sighed sadly at Natsume because he wasn't able to know what the "NEWS" is.

"Tell us the news already idiot." Hotaru ordered pointing her Baka gun at Mr. Narumi who is sweating badly.

"O-okay."

Then Mr. Narumi gave sign to Kanji and Mikan to come in…. At the same time the entrance and the exit doors flew open gently while Kanji and Mikan are walking slowly entering the classroom and Natsume and Ruka walking out of the room, Natsume had his hands in his pockets walking out of the room. And the two entered the room while Natsume and Ruka just got out of the classroom.

"Hello… I'm backed Mikan Sakura." Mikan said cheerfully as everyone cheered for her.

"Kanji Ichikawa." Kanji said bluntly and looked away. "Hmmph..." He snorted. Mikan snorted too. "Hmmmhp." Making it longer than Kanji does.

"Okay you may take your seats there at the back still the same." Then the two walked to their seats still having their "little war".

Mikan was too busy with her competition with Kanji so she didn't even remember Hotaru. _"Ignoring me huh?? Let's see about that." Hotaru thought while shining her famous BAKA gun._

Until the class ended Kanji and Mikan still having their silent war but unknown to them that they're being watched by the students they passed by at the hallway because of the deadly aura around them.

Kanji and Mikan walked and walked and walked and walked then Kanji turned left and Mikan turned right while Kanji is laughing silently. Then BAM….. Mikan bumped into the hard wall and fell down slowly while kanji can't hide his laugh anymore and laugh loudly like there was no tomorrow. "HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHA look who's the idiot?? AHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH." Kanji laughed holding his tummy while rolling on the floor.

"You." Mikan stood up looking at him very dangerously then Mikan lifted Kanji who stopped from his freak out laughed and pray for his dear life.

Mikan suddenly let Kanji fall on his butt with a loud THUD. Kanji whines rubbing furiously on his aching butt.

"That's for you." Mikan said then smirked.

"Fine, I'm sorry okay. I'm just testing you." Kanji said in defeat and raised both of his hands in the air.

"Okay." Mikan said smiling then walked to her room.

"Hey." Kanji said as he catches Mikan.

"Ohm… kanji I remember we have a mission to do right now." Mikan said her eyes turning gray.

"Ohhh." Was all kanji said.

**Please review and thnx for reading!!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**shadOwpLay ,**


	10. Chapter 10

Do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 10: 

Mikan and kanji search then they heard a yelling creepy sound at the only room at that floor.

"Hey Kanji let's check that room... It's sound suspicious.

Then Kanji walked over to see a doctor jumping in happiness.

"Yay… After months I already knew this one." The doctor shouted. Then the two looked at where the doctor is looking. They smirk, kanji let down Mikan.

"Come on." Kanji said, Mikan following him.

"Hey doctor." Mikan was first to called out.

"Huh?" The doctor turned his head to see Mikan and kanji behind her.

"I think you should keep your mouth shut or else??" Mikan said sweetly yet it makes the doctor shivers.

Then Mikan walked slowly to the doctor and lean closer to him. "I'm the real Mikan." Mikan whispered in his ears. Then Mikan pulled her head and wink at the doctor.

"Uh…" The doctor didn't know what to do. But taking a few steps back, trying to escape from the two dangerous students.

"Ah ah ah." Mikan said swaying her index finger in the air. Then Kanji put some ice on his feet to stop him from moving.

"Ahh… Please let me go… I'm begging you... I promise to not tell anybody." The doctor said begging.

"Yes yes… I will not hurt you." Mikan said walking closer then poke the doctor on his forehead. The doctor fell unconsciously. "I'm just going to erase the puppet thing in your mind." Mikan added then twirled and faced Kanji happily.

"Let's go now Kanji." Mikan said smiling because they finished smoothly their first mission. Then Mikan grabbed the "puppet Mikan" Which is laid at the bed and burned it into ashes. Mikan cleaned the mess inside the room and placed everything on its respective places.

"Ohh.. Before I forgot…Kanji the ice." Mikan said then Kanji removed the ice on the doctor's feet and went out of the hospital. They left the doctor and the room like nothing happens. And the two finished the mission so easily and smoothly.

Mikan and Kanji are heading for Mikan's room.

They're walking side by side. "Bye bye Kanji see yah tomorrow." Mikan said as she is only half way to her room then kissed Kanji on the cheeks. Kanji blushed lightly.

"O-okay." Kanji said rubbing the back of his head and run to his room. Mikan chuckled then entered her special star room.

Mikan refreshed herself with a sweet nice bath and finished her dinner in her room. Then Mikan made her way to the bed and force herself to sleep but still can't sleep.

Mikan tried to count sheep's but it's no use. So Mikan went to her small kitchen, get milk and drank it. She sat on her cute couch and stared at her empty glass. "I really want to sleep, but I think I just forgot something." Mikan said to herself and try thinking deeply analyzing the whole afternoon at the academy.

"Hmmmm." Mikan said holding her jaw trying to think something.

"I went here…." Mikan said as she nodded.

"And Kanji and I fought."

"I got introduced and the class ended so fast….. Kanji and I still having our silent deadly war back then." Mikan said and smiled a bit at the thought.

"We fought, laughed and apologized too."

"But something feels so not right….Hmmm" Mikan thought then a picture of Hotaru blowing the smoke coming from her famous BAKA gun flashed in her mind and she shivered all over her body. Mikan shrug it off nervously and decided to go to Hotaru late at night.

"Ahehehe… I get now… Hotaru… I am sooooooo dead to her." Mikan said laughing nervously.

Then Mikan changed her pajamas into cute pink skirt, yellow shirt and put on jacket. She was about to sleep so her hair was down at that time. Mikan went out of her room heading for Hotaru's room.

"Let's see… Hmm…" Mikan trying to find where Hotaru's room while looking at all sides of the dorm.

"There it is." Mikan said at first loud but soon enough became like a whisper and knock on the door of Hotaru.

"Who is it?" Hotaru asked as she opens the door.

"Uh." Mikan uttered looking very shy.

"Ohh." Was all Hotaru can say.

"Hotaru." Mikan managed to say.

"Come in." Hotaru said ignoring what Mikan said.

Then Mikan entered her room _"Her room is still the same, nothing change even a bit." Mikan thought looking around when something caught her cute brown eyes. It's Amanatsu standing beside Hotaru's bed._

Mikan stared at the so-called thing and started to sobbed. She fell from her knees and buried her hands on her crying face.

Then Hotaru looked at her raising one of her brows. "What are you crying for idiot?" Hotaru asked then point her Baka gun to Mikan and shot her three times. BAKA BAKA BAKA Mikan hit her forehead but ignored it and continues to cry.

"I'm sorry Hotaru." Mikan apologized while sobbing then runs towards Hotaru and hugged her very tight.

Then Hotaru hugged Mikan back and tapped her head. "Shhhhhhhh…. It's okay, I know you have your own reasons right??" Hotaru asked as Mikan nods her head. Mikan broke the hugged, wiped her tears and smiled at Hotaru.

"Thanks."

"It's okay." Hotaru replied giving her rare smiles at Mikan.

"Ne, Hotaru would you accompany me to my room??" Mikan asked her cutely.

"Go for yourself Idiot." Hotaru said coldly then hit Mikan with her BAKA gun.

"Ow… Meanie." Mikan said rubbing her forehead. Then Mikan walked heading for the door. Mikan gently open the door before she went out Mikan flushed a bright smile at Hotaru "Good Night." Mikan said then closed the door leaving Hotaru with so much happiness in her heart.

"Good night Mikan." Hotaru whispered then went to sleep.

Then Mikan still couldn't sleep so she walked around the school and spotted their Favorite Sakura tree. "Huh?" Mikan said and remembered something and walked closer to the tree.

Mikan stared at the tree carefully and touched it. Mikan's heart beats so fast. "Why?" Mikan asked to herself, why her heart is beating so fast when she touched the tree and then Mikan sat under the tree... Mikan lean her forehead on her arms while she is sitting under the shade of the tree.

"_What the hell???" Mikan thought, Mikan couldn't think of anything….. She was spaced out of anything…._

Then someone passed by and noticed Mikan with such an expression. Like crying?? Will that person interrupt Mikan thinking of some crap?? Would that person have the guts??

END OF CHAPTER

**Waaaaaaaa???? What do you think??**

**Don't you think it's boring?? Waaa… I hope it's not… **

**Phew…. What a chapter… hehehhe… Please review…Please review…Thanks…^^**

**Thanks for those who kept reading and giving me reviews… ^^**

**Thank you very much… Hope you like it…^^**

**It's been along long time! Sorry for the super late update if there are still waiting!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 11:**

Then slowly the person who noticed Mikan gathers all "his" strength to walk closer to the laying figure of Mikan.

He then walked closer and closer until he is just few more steps on her. He then Held his heart for a while and breathes, he let his hand fell on his sides and try to utter some words but no words came out from his lips. Then once again "Mi-Mikan?" He called out for her attention.

Mikan was looking straightly at the beautiful night sky with stars glistening at her brown orbs. The she snapped when she heard but she didn't really know what the person said, so she looked where the voice came from. "Huh?" Mikan said turning her head to the voice came from. It took a few seconds when Mikan realized who the person is in front of her.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan finally called out his name from its very deep slumber in her deepest thoughts and memory from the past few months.

Then Natsume got his eyes very wide with lining tears forcing himself not to cry but to fail his tears suddenly fall uncontrollably.

"Huh? Whoa! How unusual! Why are you crying Natsume?" Mikan asked very confused. Then suddenly a pair of caring warm arms hugged Mikan tightly. Natsume sobs on Mikan's shoulder while hugging her uttering some words. "Mikan You finally came back."

"Why are you hugging me! The hell's wrong with you?" Mikan asked trying to remember some very important thing in her mind but someone was like controlling her mind not to remember what it is.

Natsume didn't say anything but just hugged Mikan tightly not wanting to let her slipped in his hands away again. "Mikan I'm so happy. Don't leave me again." Natsume said digging his face in Mikan's Mikan just gave up and let NAtsume hug her.

"If you're not dead and it's obvious, where are you from those damn past months? You make me lonely to death from the thought you already left me." Natsume said.

"Wa? What are you talking about?" Mikan asked looking innocent to Natsume.

"You vanished suddenly a few months ago." Natsume said laying his back on the grass as Mikan laid also.

"….." Mikan couldn't think of an excuse so she just stayed silent.

Natsume stared at the night sky while Mikan is staring at him at the corner of her eyes.

Then Mikan suddenly stood up and dusted her skirt.

That made Natsume stood also looking at her. " Hey heading back already?" Natsume asked.

"Yep, we still have classes tomorrow." Mikan said then walks away slowly.

"Hey." Natsume held Mikan's wrist and pull her back.

"How come I didn't saw you in class today?" Natsume asked still holding her wrist.

"Well I hope that you're there in the class." Mikan said then ready to walk when she remembered something.

"Ohh.. Before I forgot aren't you going to greet me or anything?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Welcome back Mikan." Natsume said. "Thank you." Mikan replied.. Then Mikan left Natsume there all alone yet very happy.

Mikan woke up ad did her newly routine back at school…. Well when Mikan is at the AAO, she does not have to study there. She just trains and train and train and of course train there.

Mikan walked out of her room and walked slowly away to her room just to find out that Kanji is waiting for her leaning at the wall just near Mikan's room.

"Good morning Mikan." Kanji greeted her with a warming smile.

"Good morning too Kanji." Mikan greeted happily. Then they walked side by side.

"So when will they come here kanji? Did they tell you that?" Mikan asked turning seriously like her brown orbs turns to grey.

"Nope but I think they will inform us anyway." Kanji said a little bit unsure.

"Right." Mikan replied turning to the cheerful Mikan.

Just then, someone noticed the presence of the two coming to "his" way. Then that person smirks to himself and move his foot a little to block the way. Then "Ahhhhhh." Mikan shouted and fell, her face almost hitting the hard floor.

Then Kanji cam rushing over Mikan, looking very worried not even thinking, who the hell did that to Mikan.

"Mikan… Are you okay? Tell me are you alright? Are you okay?" kanji asked again and again not even giving some time for Mikan to answer all his questions. However, Mikan just ignored him. And….

"WHO THE HELL IN THIS DAMN WORLD DID THAT?" Mikan yelled fuming in anger while looking for the person who just purposely tripped her.

"Didn't see you there Polka I mean watermelons." The no other than Natsume Hyuuga suddenly said beside Mikan with a smirk plastered in his beautiful face.

Then Mikan turned her head just to see him smirking at her.

"Pervert idiot Natsume!. Kanji come on." Mikan said angrily then dragged Kanji inside the classroom leaving the jealous Natsume.

"Idiot." Natsume muttered to himself and walked inside the classroom too.

Mikan and Kanji being dragged sat down on their seats catching everyone's attention. Suddenly the ever famous Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka entered the room making their classmates to switch their attention to the bad mood Natsume.

Natsume walked there slowly taking a few glances at Mikan and few glares at kanji. _"Dare to touch her and your dead." Natsume thought making the room very hot in an instant._

"Today sure is very hot huh?" A girl asked while fanning herself.

"Yeah" Replied a person while wiping sweats on his forehead.

Then Mikan realized who did it and activated her Alice. Suddenly the temperature turns back to normal.

"Mikan you're back? " Ruka asked shocked.

"Oh… Yeah! It's been awhile I missed you Ruka!" Mikan greeted with her bright smile as he hugged him tight.

"Uh…I'm glad you're back Mikan!" Ruka shyly said then let go of each other leaving two young guy burn with jealousy.

"Oh…Morning pervert." Mikan's smiling face turned sour.

"Hn.. Whatever watermelons." Natsume smirked then walked to his seat Ruka following him.

Then Mikan sighed and turned her head towards the sky, while Kanji just kept watching her.

Then their teacher came in and the class goes on smoothly.

Just then, when Mr. jinno's class started he kept on calling Mikan and all.

"Ms. Sakura come in front and please answer this." Mr. Jinno called her with a smirk on his face.

Then Mikan stood up walking slowly catching everyone's attention.

Mikan answered it correctly. "Yay! I got it right! " then Mikan cheered smiling brightly as she danced towards her seat and sat down.

Mr. Jinno looked shocked with Mikan answering it correctly. Moreover, the class just ended so fast.

Everyone is fixing their things ready to go to their rooms.

Mikan and Kanji was about to go out of the damn room when Natsume pulled Mikan's wrist back.

"Huh?" Turning her head towards Natsume.

Saying nothing Natsume dragged Mikan but all of a sudden, Mikan stopped making Natsume looked back at her just to find that someone is holding Mikan's wrist preventing from her tracks.

"Back off" Natsume threatened looking riskily at Kanji who just glares back.

"Ne, Mikan we have something to do right?" Kanji asked Mikan totally ignoring what Natsume had just said.

"Yeah" Then Mikan pulled off her hand at Natsume's grasp.

Remembering that this day the AAO will secretly start their plans to destroy the Alice Academy.

"See yah Natsume" Mikan said with a smile then dragged kanji out of the room.

"_Damn that stupid freak" Natsume cursed and went out of the room trying to find where the two go._

**Back to Mikan and Kanji**

They were walking side by side heading for Mikan's room to have a private conversation.

"Ne, Mikan are you sure you want to do this for her?" Kanji asked looking at her with a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Of course and there's nothing to worry about, Maybe because of this damn school why she left me." Mikan said anger rising through her body.

Then Mikan and Kanji entered her room. Kanji sat on her couch while Mikan is preparing some munchies for them.

After a few minutes, Mikan came back with a tray filled of cookies and juice. Mikan placed the tray to her table and sat next to kanji.

"So?" Mikan was the first to speak out while adjusting her earring; it is like a walkie-talkie earring given by Yuka.

"Okay tomorrow your mom will start her plan and there's nothing to worry about her after all she's already used to it. Our only part of this damn mission is to guide them." Kanji explained expertly to Mikan.

"Fine" Mikan said her eyes turning grey again. Kanji noticed it and got curious.

"Mikan, what's happening to you?" Kanji asked shaking Mikan continuously.

Afterward Mikan snapped out looking so innocent. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Mikan asked.

Then Kanji sat back and looked at Mikan then started to talk.

"Don't you notice that sometimes your eyes are turning grey?" Kanji asked Mikan suspiciously.

"Nope"

"Ohh.. Okay." Kanji said still unbelievingly. _"That is just so suspicious._

"Let's eat then." Mikan said and started eating along with Kanji.

After eating Mikan and Kanji, wear their black suits, Black t-shirt with black jacket, black rubber shoes and black faded jeans. Mikan tied her hair in a high ponytail, and then they jump out of her room through her window and jump skillfully from tree to tree heading for the Alice front gates.

"Do you think they are already here?" Mikan asked while jumping from the trees.

"I suppose" Kanji replied also jumping from tree to tree.

Then after a few minutes of jumping, they stopped at a tree near the gate. Mikan was first to walk coolly to the gate then glared the guard.

"Get lost, if you still want to live." Mikan threatened.

"Hey, little girl it's already late you should go back to your dorm now and sleep." The guard ordered politely oblivious to the fact that Mikan meant that true. Just then, the guard flew to the ground hard unconsciously.

Then Kanji opened the door and just as he expected the AAO, are already here just waiting for them.

"Good job" Yuka commented then walked inside the Alice academy. Suddenly Reo throw something to kanji and Mikan.

"Tch" Mikan and Kanji grunted and put on their masks.

"Mikan you know what you're gonna do." Yuka ordered calmly.

Then Mikan's eyes turn into dull gray eyes and used her nullifying Alice throughout the Academy.

Mikan and Kanji then vanished into the cold dark night leaving the AAO's to start the upcoming battle.

Mikan and Kanji is now roaming at the headmaster's office so silently.

Mikan saw the headmaster there sipping his coffee reading some sort of magazine.

"Good evening Mr. Headmaster." Mikan greeted as she smirks.

Then the headmaster looked at Mikan and said attentively, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You don't recognize me?" Mikan asked acting like she is hurt.

"But anyway, it's no big deal." Mikan added with her icy voice.

**After a long break! I'm back! Hope you like this! Fell free to review! Thanks! **

**-shadOwplay-**


End file.
